Ludzie
Ludzie pochodzący z planety Ziemia są najnowszą znacznej wielkości rasą inteligentną, która wstąpiła w etap galaktyczny oraz jest bezsprzecznie najszybciej rozprzestrzeniającą się jak i rozwijającą spośród obecnych. Odkryli oni niezależnie dysk z danymi protean na Marsie w 2148 r., a wkrótce potem pierwszy przekaźnik masy. Dzięki swojej agresywnej polityce i nieugiętej determinacji w błyskawicznym tempie – w porównaniu do pozostałych ras – poszerzają należące do nich terytoria oraz zdobywają znaczący wpływ wśród galaktycznej społeczności. Biologia Ludzie charakteryzują się dosyć silną fizjologią. Ich układy wewnętrzne i procesy reprodukcji są typowe dla większości dwunożnych ssaków, natomiast ich rozmiar i proporcje ukazują ich jako silnych, szybkich i zwinnych. W porównaniu do ras Cytadeli, ludzie pod względem fizycznym stają na równi z turianami (jednak bardzo wysportowani ludzie potrafią powalić ich lub nawet rzucić nimi o ziemię bez pomocy), lecz mniej zwinni od asari (do których są bardzo podobni), jednak wysportowani ludzcy mężczyźni będą najprawdopodobniej o wiele od nich silniejsi. Przeciętni ludzie wydają się być silniejsi od salarian, choć już nie tak szybcy, a to dzięki zasłudze niezwykle przyśpieszonego metabolizmu tych drugich. Podobnie jak większość ras organicznych, ludzie są zdolni wydawania jednostek o zdolnościach biotycznych, jednak istnieje przy tym duże prawdopodobieństwo komplikacji medycznych. left|240pxLudzie żyją przez około 150 lat, ostatnie osiągnięcia medycyny mają wyeliminować niemal wszystkie choroby, które ich atakują. Jednak skoro ludzie osiągnęli etap galaktyczny dopiero 30 lat temu, jest wysoce prawdopodobne, że wprowadzenie w ich społeczeństwo nowych technologii zwiększy jeszcze bardziej ich przeciętną długość życia. Ludzie osiągają dorosłość w wieku około 18 lat, w tym miejscu mają także najczęściej już ukończone wykształcenie akademickie po czym bezpośrednio rozpoczynają pracę lub szkolenie do wykonywania wybranej profesji. Dostrzeżono, że ludzie są nietypowi dla społeczności galaktycznej z powodu ich dużej różnorodności genetycznej, które w porównaniu do innych ras mają więcej wartości skrajnych. Dzięki temu ich materiał genetyczny jest przydatny w przeprowadzaniu eksperymentów genetycznych traktując ich jako grupę kontrolną. Historia Odkrycie fizyki efektu masy W 2148, ludzcy badacze odkryli na Marsie pozostałości ośrodka obserwacyjnego protean, gdzie znaleźli dyski z danymi, które udowodniły, że badali oni ludzi Cro-Magnon tysiące lat temu. Podczas gdy poszczególne religie starały się przyswoić te odkrycie i dostosować do swojej doktryny, rozpoczęły się globalne starania mające na celu rozszyfrowanie petabajtów danych z tej placówki. Gdy odkryto informacje o Przekaźniku Masy, który orbituje wokół Plutona, wysłani odkrywcy uruchomili Przekaźnik Charon, który doprowadził ich do masywnej gwiazdy Arcturus. Z pomocą raczkującego dopiero Przymierza Systemów, ludzie rozpoczęli ekspansję do nowych systemów, otwierając przy tym każdy Przekaźnik Masy jaki znaleźli. Wojna pierwszego kontaktu Ludzie pierwszy raz zwrócili na siebie uwagę galaktycznej społeczności po krótkim lecz intensywnym konflikcie z turianami, który rozpoczęty w 2157, nazwany został przez ludzi Wojną pierwszego kontaktu. Rozpoczął się on w chwili kiedy to turianie zaatakowali ludzką flotę zamierzającą aktywować nieaktywny dotychczas Przekaźnik Masy (co wg. prawa Cytadeli było nielegalne), a następnie zapoczątkowali okupację ludzkiej kolonii Shanxi. Dowodzona przez Admirał Kastanie Drescher, Druga Flota przeprowadziła następnie zmasowany kontratak, który zaskoczył turian i zmusił ich do wycofania się. Konflikt ten zwrócił uwagę Rady Cytadeli, która nie marnowała czasu na negocjację pokoju, wprowadzając ludzkość do galaktycznej społeczności. W konsekwencji szybkich i zdecydowanych akcji, które Przymierze przeprowadziło w trakcie wojny pierwszego kontaktu, stało się ono reprezentatywnym i ponadpaństwowym rządem ludzkości. Od tego momentu ludzie zaczęli błyskawicznie rosnąć w siłę. W 2165, została im przyznana ambasada na Cytadeli w uznaniu ich rosnącej siły i wpływom w galaktycznej społeczności. Czas jaki potrzebowali na osiągnięcie tego, mniej niż dekada od pierwszego kontaktu, wywołały pewne oburzenie wśród innych ras Cytadeli, które czekały całe dekady na takie wyróżnienie. Ludzkość kontynuowała ekspansję w kierunku niezamieszkałych systemów gwiezdnych na obrzeżach przestrzeni Cytadeli, które w końcu doprowadziły do konkurowania o nie z batarianami. Gdy próba batarian mająca na celu przekonać Radę aby ta zadeklarowała Skylliańskie Pogranicze jako „batariańską strefę wpływów”, gdy ci im odmówili zamknęli swoją ambasadę na Cytadeli i wycofali się z jej przestrzeni. Widząc jak ludzie przyczyniają się do ich odejścia w niełaskę, batarianie, a w szczególności batariańscy łowcy niewolników, często doprowadzali do konfliktów z ludzkimi koloniami. Napięcie między ludźmi a batarianami utrzymywało się przez dekady. Wojna Eden Prime right|250px|Piąta Flota i SSV NormandiaPrzymierze zostało zaskoczone atakiem gethów na Eden Prime, najlepiej prosperującą ludzką kolonie, w 2183. Siły Przymierza Systemów oraz legendarny komandor Shepard brali udział w kilkunastu operacjom przeciwko najazdom gethów na terytoria Przymierza. Konflikt między Przymierzem Systemów i gethami nazwany później został: Wojną Eden Prime i miał swoją kulminację w Bitwie o Cytadelę, w czasie której masywna inwazja przeprowadzona przez flotę gethów, na której czele stał Suweren przerwała obronę Cytadeli. Z pomocą nadeszła Piąta Flota Przymierza i gethy zostały pokonane. W zależności od decyzji komandora Sheparda, Rada zostaje ocalona, a ludzkość otrzymuje miejsce w Radzie lub Rada ginie z rąk gethów, a Przymierze tworzy nową radę. Dzięki swoim wysiłkom w czasie Bitwy o Cytadelę, ludzkość osiąga nowy poziom w galaktycznej społeczności. Znikające kolonie Mniej niż dwa lata po Bitwie o Cytadelę zaczął urywać się kontakt z niektórymi ludzkimi koloniami w Układach Terminusa. Dochodzenia pokazały, że mieszkańcy kolonii po prostu znikali, bez żadnych śladów wskazujących na to, co się z nimi stały. Przymierze Systemów nie robiło wiele aby interweniować; z braku wyjaśnienia dotyczącego tajemniczych zniknięć, Przymierze nie miało możliwości przewidzenia kolejnych takich przypadków. Ludzie zamieszkujący zagrożone kolonie dostrzegli brak jakichkolwiek działań i woli do pomocy im, żywiąc coraz to głębsze urazy do Przymierza. Przymierze próbowało odbudować ich zaufanie dzięki różnym inwestycjom takim jak np. zapewnienie kolonii Horyzont nowych dział defensywnych, ale podejrzenia względem nich nadal się utrzymywały. Porwania kolonistów zakończyły się równie tajemniczo jak się zaczęły. Podczas gdy przymierze, winą za te porwania obarczało działające w Układach Terminusa związki łowców niewolników, los tysięcy zaginionych kolonistów nigdy nie został ostatecznie ustalony. Kultura Ludzie są zazwyczaj postrzegani jako bardzo inteligentni, nadzwyczajnie ambitni, bardzo elastyczni, indywidualistyczni i w związku z tym, nieprzewidywalni. Wykazują bardzo silną potrzebę rozwoju i ulepszania siebie, dokonując tego z takim zaparciem, że inne rasy Cytadeli zostały zaskoczone przez ich niecierpliwość i niezaspokojoną ciekawość. Ich ekonomia, podczas gdy zdecydowanie mniejsza niż u pozostałych ras Cytadeli, jest bardzo silna względem swojej wielkości, ich siła militarna jest jedną z największych w całej galaktyce, pomimo faktu, że tylko 3% ludzi zgłasza się na ochotników do armii Przymierza, to o wiele mniej niż w przypadku innych ras. Ich zdolność do pokonania turian podczas wojny pierwszego kontaktu zademonstrowała potencjał jaki spoczywa w militarnej sile ludzkości oraz stała się obiektem zmartwień wielu innych ras, które boją się konsekwencji kolejnej wojny pomiędzy nimi a turianami. Rząd Przymierze jest odpowiedzialne za reprezentowanie i obronę wszystkich pozasłonecznych kolonii ludzkich oraz za reprezentowanie samej ludzkości na etapie galaktycznym. Jest to ponadpaństwowy rząd oparty na systemie parlamentarnym z Parlamentem Przymierza znajdującym się na Stacji Arcturus. Nie wiadomo czy reprezentacja poszczególnych państw oparta jest na ich populacji zamieszkującej Ziemię i kolonie czy wszystkie zrzeszone państwa i kolonie otrzymują tyle samo reprezentantów. Rząd Przymierza jest prowadzony przez Pierwszego Ministra; w 2185 r. pozycję tą piastował Amul Shastri. Nie wiadomo czy Pierwszy Minister jest wybierany przez członków Parlamentu czy jest mianowanym na to stanowisko. Podczas gdy Przymierze jest rządem ponadpaństwowym, poszczególne państwa zachowują na Ziemi swoją suwerenność. Wśród ras Cytadeli, Przymierze jest uważane za suwerenne państwo i żadna inna rasa nie ma prawa mieszać się w ich ,,wewnętrzne" sprawy. Doktryna militarna 220px|left|Wojska Przymierza są respektowane wśród ras Cytadeli z powodu ich nowatorskich taktyk i technologii (a także ze względu na fakt, że w trakcie wojny pierwszego kontaktu więcej strat od ludzi ponieśli turianie). Ich siła leży we wsparciu, elastyczności i szybkości. Rada postrzega Przymierze jako „śpiącego giganta” z powodu tylko 3% ludności wstępującej na ochotników do służby wojskowej. Uzupełniają oni tę niską liczbę wyrafinowanym wsparciem technicznym (tj. drony, artyleria, Wirtualne Inteligencje czy walka elektroniczna) oraz kładą nacisk na ich mobilność i inicjatywę. Ludzka doktryna militarna nie jest oparta na absorbowaniu i serwowaniu ciężkich wstrząsów swoim przeciwnikom jak to występuje w przypadku turian i krogan. Działają wprost przeciwnie, omijają silne punkty przeciwnika i wdzierają się głęboko w jego obszar działania odcinając linie logistyczne i zaopatrzenia, niszcząc punkty dowodzenia oraz jednostki wsparcia, pozwalając swoim przeciwnikom poddać się z wyczerpania. W obronie, wojska Przymierza działają według maksymy Sun Tzu’a, „Kto próbuje bronić wszystkiego nie obroni niczego.” Tylko śladowe garnizony są umieszczane na ich koloniach. Ich przeznaczeniem jest raczej zwiad niż faktyczna walka, unikają one zaangażowania w walkę aby obserwować i składać raporty dotyczące najeźdźców za pomocą dronów. Jednakże Przymierze posiada potężne floty stacjonujące przy Przekaźnikach Masy, dzięki którym szybko mogą dostać się do swoich kolonii aby w razie ataku odpowiedzieć przytłaczającą siłą. Kompania Hahne-Kedar oraz Laboratoria Aldrin zapewniają kluczowe wsparcie dla wojska. Wszyscy żołnierze otrzymują terapię genową aby zwiększyć swoją siłę i wytrzymałość. Przymierze rekrutuje także biotyków, których trenują przy użyciu specjalnych technik opracowanych przez Conatix Industries. Nowe implanty L3 są uważane za znaczący krok w kierunku wzmocnienia biotycznego. Przymierze zarządza imponującą marynarką składającą się z ponad 200 statków zaczynając od 100-u metrowych fregat do ponad kilometrowej długości pancerników i transportowców. Jest to jedna z największych sił w przestrzeni Cytadeli oraz poważny rywal dla turianskiej floty, jednak Przymierze jest uprawione do posiadania jedynie małej liczby pancerników w porównaniu do turian, jest to 5 do 1 w 2183 r. uregulowane przez Traktat z Farixen, który nakłada ich maksymalną liczbę wszystkim rasom Cytadeli. Marynarka Przymierza odpowiedziała na to rozwinięciem innowacyjnej budowy oraz projektowaniu transportowców, które są tak duże jak niszczyciele lecz nie są uwzględnione w podpisanym Traktacie. Dowództwo i miejsce pobytu ich floty stanowi Stacja Arcturus, bezcenna pod względem strategicznym instalacja, która znajduje się w systemie zawierającym kilka ważniejszych Przekaźników Masy prowadzących do ludzkich terytoriów a także do Przekaźnika Masy prowadzącego na Ziemię. Dlatego też jest ona silnie broniona przez znaczne siły marynarki. Ekonomia Przymierze szybko zyskało pozycję kluczowego gracza w galaktycznej ekonomii, z pomocą kilku dużych korporacji, które znalazły nowe rynki zbytu. Ekonomia Przymierza, mimo że stale rośnie w siłę, jeszcze nie zbliżyła się do ekonomii asari czy turian i tylko znajduje się blisko tej elkorów. Przymierze i turianie stali się bliskimi partnerami handlowymi i to pomimo wspólnej niechęci po wojnie pierwszego kontaktu. Pomimo tego, że ludzie posiadają wiele kolonii w Trawersie Attykańskim i na Skylliańskim Pograniczu, duży odsetek z nich posiada bogate zasoby surowców, które nie zostały w pełni oznakowane, więc Agencja Geologiczna Przymierza zaoferowała nagrody dla poszukiwaczy, którzy podjęli by się zadania poszukiwania i badania większych złóż. Różne skarbce narodowe Przymierza są połączone z siecią kredytów Cytadeli. Relacje galaktyczne right|250px|Ambasador Udina i Rada CytadeliPrzymierze Systemów, które reprezentuje większość ludzkości, posiada ambasadę na Cytadeli od 2165 r. Podczas gry ludziom brakowało miejsca w Radzie Cytadeli, niektórym innym rasom nie spodobało się ich nagle zdobyta przewaga, ponieważ w porównaniu do nich byli oni nowicjuszami na etapie galaktycznym. Część ras uważała, że ludzkość jest zbyt ekspansywna w swoich staraniach kolonizacyjnych i stosuje agresywne próby zyskania miejsca w Radzie. Innym rasom zajęło wieki aby osiągnąć to czego ludzie dokonali w ciągu kilku dekad. Dodatkowo ludzie robili to czego Rada nie mogła: kolonizowali kolejne planety w Trawersie Attykańskim, na Skylliańskim Pograniczu oraz na obrzeżach Układów Terminusa, czyli wszystkich regionach gdzie autorytet Rady niewiele znaczył. Ludzkie siły zbrojne wdawały się w niewielkie konflikty z batarianami na Pograniczu, które mieli oni zamiar sami kolonizować. Gdy batarianie poprosili Radę o to aby uznała ona Pogranicze jako „batariańską strefę wpływów”, odmówiono im; w odpowiedzi stali się nieuczciwi, oskarżając ludzkość za ograbienie ich z cennych surowców co doprowadziło do tego, że stali się oni sobie wrodzy. W odróżnieniu do wielu ras w przestrzeni Cytadeli, ludzie nie mają żadnych bliskich sojuszników wśród innych ras, jednak są partnerami handlowymi asari i turian. Bez sojuszników i kluczowych politycznych pozycji, ludzie muszą podążać zgodnie z dekretami Rady bez większego wpływu na jej decyzje. Ludzcy ambasadorzy kładą nacisk aby wprowadzić pierwsze ludzkie Widmo, elitarnych agentów Rady, jako pierwszy krok do zdobycia miejsca w Radzie. Gdy już je zdobędą, będą mogli wywierać wpływ na ich orzeczenia, bronić swoje interesy i mieć coś do powiedzenia w zarządzaniu przestrzenią Cytadeli. cs:Lidé de:Mensch en:Human es:Humanos fi:Ihminen fr:Humains hu:Ember it:Umani nl:Mens ru:Люди uk:Люди Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Rasy wchodzące w skład Rady Kategoria:Rasy Cytadeli Kategoria:Przymierze Układów Kategoria:Ludzie